


Magical Christmas

by The_Big_Oof



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I don’t know how to do tags, extremely cliche, im sorry, lets get riiiight into the fic, my first fic (on here), oof, ya YEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Oof/pseuds/The_Big_Oof
Summary: Our favourite girl’s at Luna Nova have a little gift exchange however Akko and Diana get more than they anticipated





	Magical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on yuri amino and it is my first fanfic I’ve publicly shared. Apologies in advance for terrible grammar, spelling and punctuation but I hope y’all enjoy

It was Christmas morning, and the red team, green team and blue team were gathered in the red team’s dorm exchanging gifts as they did a secret sant 3 weeks before Christmas 

Sucy got Constanze, Constanze got Barbara, Barbara got Jasminka, Jasminka got Lotte, Lotte got Hannah, Hanna got Amanda and Amanda got Sucy, this leavinv Akko and Diana to get each other 

“Looks like it’s your turn, Akko” Smiled Lotte as she tapped said brunette on the shoulder 

“Oh r-right” stammered Atsuko as she stood up and reached under her pillow of her bed and pulled out a long, navy-blue, velvet box. She walked back to her spot on the floor, less confident and usual. When she was seated, she looked at Diana but as soon as their eyes locked, Akko looked down in embarrassment and said, “uhhh... ummm.... here di-Diana err...this-this is for y-you” She handed Diana the box and a obvious blush could be seen on the brunette’s face. 

The platinum haired girl stared at the box before saying, “oh thank you Akko” Diana opened the box and a heart warming smile was visible on her face “Oh Akko, it’s beautiful” she exclaimed as she put the silver necklace around her

“G-glad you like it” Akko nervously put a stand of hair behind her ear and blushed even more while still looking at the wooden floor 

“Jeez get a room you two” snickered Sucy But was quickly scolded by Lotte after she made that remark 

“Okay Diana, you’re up next” Stated Amanda 

Diana nodded her head in response, “Akko. Here’s my gift to you” she said calmly as she handed Akko 3 neatly wrapped items 

“R-really?” Stuttered Atsuko, reaching out for the gift. The first one was a large jar of pickled plums- Akkos favourite. Next was a Shiny Chariot poster and finally ( the gift that Akko thought was the best) was a book- a book filled with illustrated pictures of their memories at Luna Nova all the way from when Akko revived the first word, to when she and Diana saved the world from the missile. Akko felt tears coming, “Diana... thank you so much!” she hugged the latter but before Dian could reciprocate this action, Akko pulled back realising what she had done.

There was an awkward silence before Jasminka said,”let’s go down to the cafeteria! I heard they’re having a delicious Christmas dinner”

“Always thinking with your stomach, Jasminka” smiled Amanda 

As they all exited the dorm room, Diana went in a different direction 

“Where are you going Diana?”  
“Aren’t you gonna come eat with us?” Asked Hannah and Barbara 

“I will be there soon. Right now i have matters to attend to” she exclaimed causing both girls to nod sadly 

 

Akko was a bit sad when she noticed that Diana wasn’t there, but Akko being Akko decided that she’s going to look for her and also thank her for the amazing gifts she received that day 

The Japanese girl strolled to Diana’s dorm room, assuming that that was where she was however, she was confused that nobody answered the door when suddenly, footsteps could be heard, getting closer to Akko.

“Akko? What are you doing here?” It was Diana 

“Ohh uhhh h-hi Diana” all her confidence had vanished which was very unlike her “I came to say t-thank you... for the gifts you got me” she finally managed to spit out as she looked anywhere but Diana’s face and that’s when she spotted it. No there’s no way! This isn’t happening! Akko must’ve been dreaming. There was no way there was mistletoe hanging above them! Akko’s face suddenly got really hot 

“What’s wrong Akko?” Asked Diana as she, too, looked up her face also getting hot “oh mistletoe?” She somehow calmly said 

Akko started to nervously laugh “t-there’s no way you’d actu-“ Akko was cut of when she felt a pair of soft lips against your cheek ‘yup... definitely a dream’ though Akko as she started to mentally freak out 

“I’m sorry Akko... but I can’t hide it anymore...I love you Akko, with all my heart...I’m sorry” Diana started to walk off but suddenly, Akko captured her lips with her own pulling them both into a soft kiss

“I love you too!” Akko (literally) cried

-the end-


End file.
